1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates in general to a correlated double sampling (CDS) circuit, and more particularly to a CDS circuit utilized to sample pixel signals transmitted via multiple data lines.
2. Description of the Related Art
In the present art, a correlated double sampling (CDS) circuit may receive a signal outputted from a pixel, sample the signal to obtain a sampled signal, and then output the sampled signal. For example, the signal outputted from the pixel includes a reset level and a data level. The CDS circuit has corresponding sampling circuits for respectively sampling the reset level and the data level of the pixel signal. The CDS circuit further includes an amplifier circuit for outputting the sampled levels obtained from the sampling circuit.
Conventionally, the number of the CDS circuits has to correspond to the size of the pixel array. For example, the 1600×1200 pixel array needs 1600 CDS circuits for respectively sampling the pixel signals transmitted via 1600 data lines. Thus, the problem of the larger circuit area occupied by the CDS circuits is caused.